


An Answer

by Nephewife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Pining, like just kissing, rated mature for incest but this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephewife/pseuds/Nephewife
Summary: He just wants to know if Gabriel even loves him still. If he ever really loved him.An Agrestecest drabble.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	An Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choirboyharem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/gifts).



Adrien leans his face into the gentle hands of his father, his long fingers trail across his skin, so soft his heart feels like it’s in his throat. Butterflies follow each trailing caress along his cheeks. 

He closes his eyes and hums quietly as those hands cup his jaw in their wide palms, the steady back and forth of his thumbs seemingly sync to his shaken breathing as his pulse thrums in his ears. His father never fails to make him feel like this. His legs, like him, feel weak under his attention, and he sways gently on his feet. 

Adrien first notices the feeling of cool air on his cheeks, and then the heat of embarrassment rising to warm them, because he had started to cry. 

_ You’re a  _ teenage  _ boy now Adrien, you need to learn to contain your emotions.  _ Comes the ever present chiding in his head, always in the form of his father’s voice. He’d heard that exact line on more than one occasion, and yet he could never get the message to stick. He should pull away before his father has time to lecture him again but he’s glued to the gentle stroking of his fingers. 

And then they pause, and he can’t hold back the quiet sob from escaping at the loss. A pause, and he’s trying to hold on to the feeling, to remember the touch bone deep so he can play it back again and again. It’s what he always does with these moments, until the ghosts are more real to him than reality. Memories of memories of memories until he gets a new one. 

His father’s voice comes to him through the trance. 

“...You’re crying…” 

_ Here it comes.  _ He tenses in preparation.  _ It was good while it lasted.  _

“What’s wrong?” Comes the almost… Anxious? Voice of his father. 

_ That’s not the script.  _ He opens his eyes again and yeah, that’s definitely concern creasing his brows.

“I’m sorry, I-... I shouldn’t have-” His hands drop completely from Adrien's skin.

“No!” Adrien moves without thinking to grip them tight. He cringes internally at telling his father  _ no  _ so bluntly, but he wants… What  _ does  _ he want? “Keep going.” 

Apparently Hawk Moth must have akumatized Gabriel into a more gentle man, because this can’t be his father. Not when he doesn’t chide him for speaking back, or his tone, and instead moves his hands to continue caressing his neck. 

_ No, that can’t be right. This must be an illusion. Or a copy. Or…  _ Honestly Adrien didn’t care. Not when he was melting forward into his father’s arms as his hands wander down his narrow back. If this was some sick joke then he’d just enjoy it while he could. 

A sniffle prompts another question. Well, it’s more of a command. That, at least, was familiar. “Talk to me, Adrien. Please.” 

It all comes spilling out of him. How he never gets this much, how he’s never around, how it feels like he lost  _ both  _ his parents, and how he just wants to know if Gabriel even loves him still. If he ever really loved him. 

His father is quiet for a moment and fear creeps up Adrien’s spine. He always doubted, but now he’s choking on it. Gabriel moves to pull away slightly and he’s almost sick with how long he’s holding his breath, then his face is being tilted up and before he can breathe a sigh of relief he’s being kissed. 

His father’s intent lips are pressing against his and it’s a good thing he’s holding him because his legs would have given way. He knows this is wrong, that he should push him away and  _ run,  _ but as a tongue presses its way into his mouth he kisses back. 

Adrien supposes this is an answer. 


End file.
